Lost in Darkness
by State0fC0nfusI0N
Summary: Rated R for no limit
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! My name is Rini and my first chapter for this. Look at my friend Lillith's stories in Yyh cuz they're really good. Her names KivaJaganshi. R&R Please no flames!

Lillith- they would never flame you ur such a good writer.

Rini-yay I feel so special

The first chapter is kinda descriptive but it won't be as descriptive later on.

* * *

Chrysalis stepped into the darkness of the familiar cave. Everyone on Destiny Island's wrote on stonewalls one time or another, to reveal their feelings. One she took note of was to the right of the door, two faces. Kiari and Sora, they were very young when they drew the pictures. It also seemed that Kiari added a second picture, showing that she wanted to be bonded with Sora for the rest of her life.

Chrysalis was a 15-year old sword-fighter, about 5'3" with black hair down to her shoulders, and lime green and purple highlights. Her eyes always gave away her feelings. They gave no color, always black with a small spark of a goldish. Some say she was a heartless in another life, but no one pays attention to that stupid idea. She always wore the same thing, her black baggy pants with pockets everywhere, and her black shirt that fit her tightly, and fishnet covering the rest of her arms. She wore three necklaces, one a light blue heart insignia, another a silver chain, and another that was a yellow star. She also had an eyebrow ring, a lip ring, and 7 earrings in each ear. Her choice of weapon was a pure silver sword, with a sapphire encrusted hilt. On her belt were individual bags, carrying certain dusts in order to cast complicated spells. Her specialty, though, was dark magic.

With a raise of her arm, a dark orb formed in her hand, which made the door glow a deep purple. With a gust of wind the door swung open to release millions of shadows out into the world. A person then stepped out. He was wearing a black robe and a black covering over his eyes. He had gray hair above his shoulders, and carried a normal sword hidden under his robe. He wore the same light blue heart insignia necklace as Chrysalis. His name was Riku. In a calm voice she asked him, "You think this will help him?"

Riku looked around and the back to the door. He sighed, "I dunno. Seems if it was necessary he'd do it on his own."

"He's too weak."

"He'd still be able to otherwise."

"You don't know that."

"Who asked you?"

She didn't bother to answer him she had too many things to worry about anyway.

Outside 

It was a little bit before midnight, so the stars shown through the sky. One girl was outside staring up. She had reddish-purplish hair down to her shoulders, and was wearing a white tank top and a blue plaid skirt with navy knee socks and black shoes. Her name was Kiari. She did all she could do to keep herself from tearing. It's been a year since she's seen Sora and feels that she will never see him again. She kept forgetting about him and wanting to just move on with her life. Suddenly something caught her attention to look closer at the sky.

All of a sudden, millions of bright, purplish pink meteors fell from the sky. Kiari's eyes widened. It was all happening again. She drove her attention to the secret cave, and in the entrances place were large double doors. She ran to them. She opened the doors and ran through the tunnel to the main part of the cave. There she met two people dressed in black, almost two hundred small, black creatures, and one open door. Neither Chrysalis nor Riku saw her come in. She yelled at them

"Stop! What do you think you're doing! Destiny Islands is gonna be destroyed!" Tears began to form at her eyes again. With a gleam in her eye and a smirk, Chrysalis walked into the door that she opened, carrying her sword in her left hand (yes she's left handed! Just like me! Haha), followed by Riku, his sword now in his hand. The door slammed shut after them. Kiari fell down on her knees and began to cry, but she didn't know if they were tears of joy or sorrow.

* * *

again no flames or anything please this is my first time writing a story with characters I didn't make up. And I do not own Kiari Riku Sora or Destiny Islands or KH, but I wish I did. It would be so cool! If you people like it I may start second chapter before Christmas break cuz im not gonna see my computer! Later. :) Happy Holidays! 


	2. Heartless World

I'm back. I realized when I posted my first chapter that it was really short but I was having a trouble of writers block so yeah the second chapter's longer I think.  
Favorite word of the day-mangled.

On the other side of the door, Chrysalis and Riku met an empty space with a dark purple sky. The ground was all ice with a thick layer of snow covering it. They were on top of a cliff, where down below there was a black lake, where new heartless would appear. Chrysalis turned to Riku.

"You think they all left?"

"Either that or someone killed them. I never noticed after being here so long now how purple the sky was." Here Riku had already uncovered his eyes and shown the bright blue color. Chrysalis just stood in silence, staring at all the stars beginning to appear.

"The heartless are doing their job faster than I thought." Each star represented a destroyed world. The one's appearing were obviously the weaker worlds that would fall helpless to the heartless. "Where did you say he was?"

"Not too far off. I'll bet he still hasn't moved. He was always such a lazy person."

Just then Riku was struck to the ground unexpectedly. A black and sapphire Keyblade was aimed at his chest.

"Why…are…you…here?" The face of the person could not be seen because they stood in the shadows. There was no answer from Riku. The Keyblade was lifted away from Riku, and the person was about to strike Riku just as Chrysalis put her opened hand forward. The Keyblade disappeared in a blind white light and reappeared in Chrysalis' hand. Riku stood up and backed away from the shadows.

"I see you don't trust us, Sora." Sora walked out of the shadows so they could see him. He was wearing a black and red shirt and black pants with silver necklaces and about four or five belts. His eyes had changed since Riku saw him last, though. They seemed, sadder, or depressed. They looked darker, and showed that he knew almost all there was to know about life. This, for some reason, scared Riku. Chrysalis, having never seen him before, felt that he knew too much about everything, and shouldn't have been helped. Sora turned to her.

"Who are you?"

Chrysalis smirked at him. "Why, I'm Chrysalis, a sword-fighter. Don't tell me you can't even remember me." Hopefully you know who he is, stupid." She muttered the last word under her breath. Something about her bothered Sora. He could swear he heard that tone of voice before, but it wasn't her. There was something else, too. That dark look in her eye. It seemed that she knew what he was thinking, was he felt, and it was as if she knew his whole life, and was interrupting his memories. He had a hard time thinking, and her presence just made him shudder.

"I'm not stupid. That's Riku. Anyway, how was your trip back to my home?" He was getting mad at the two, half knowing why they went there, since he saw Chrysalis leave.

"You should know on account of how empty this damn place is." Riku was propped up against the wall, looking up and noting the stars taking up space in the night sky. He smirked. "If you look at that star way off to the right, you can see it's green. That's your home, Sora. That's Destiny Islands." He then took his gaze off of the sky and looked at Sora.

"Destiny Islands! Why did you do that? Come on, Riku! What're you thinking!" Sora was about to punch Riku, since Chrysalis still didn't give his Keyblade back.

"Hmph! I was about to ask you the same thing." Riku took no note to what Sora cared about. Chrysalis still didn't see the point in any of this. She was sitting on the edge of the cliff, and was looking down at the lake. She rose up and walked toward Sora.

"Look, Sora, you listen. If we didn't do what we did, you'd be a heartless. You don't know how close to the edge you were to becoming one. That's why Kiari almost forgot about you. That's why King Mickey's Keyblade was beginning to fade away, leaving Disney Castle defenseless. That's why Donald and Goofy can't return to the way they were. It's your fault we had to do what we did. No one else's!" She shouted the last part, not knowing what she said.

Sora stood silent. Having Chrysalis mention everyone that he cared about made him sad. He had been unconscious for about a year. What happened at that time? Was he that close to becoming what he fought for so long? He forgot all about them. Did they still care about him?

Sora had his head down when Riku walked over to him.

"Sora, do you even know that more people other than Chrysalis and I tried to help you? Do you know we're the only ones that were able to even come here after Donald and Goofy left? Do you know how much Kiari can't stop worrying about you? Sora, do you even care?"

Sora was still looking at the ground. "I do. I…I really do. I just…don't know what happened. All I remember is you, and King Mickey, helping to close that door. It was finally closed, and I just blacked out. Everything else was just a dream. All I could do was stare at all the heartless attacking me, here, in this place. Where'd you say we were again?" He looked up at Chrysalis.

"We're in the Heartless world, and I didn't tell you before. It's where all the heartless live. You see, in the other worlds, the heartless have no point to live. They have to strive off of something. Here is their home, so they don't need anything to strive off of. It's like their 'natural habitat.' But in other worlds, they have to feed off of hearts. But destroying the world, they can live longer, and stay away from their world longer. You see, heartless are made to kill people, and worlds. But they only kill the weak at heart, though." Sora began to understand where they were. It was where the heartless go when they're too weak to kill anything.

"Well, what happens if you…kill a heartless here? They would disappear…right?"

Chrysalis looked at Riku for this answer. She didn't know as much as he did. He gave the answer, but in a smart-alic tone.

"More or less along those lines. But heartless will never be extinct. You see that lake over there? It's where new heartless appear. About six to seven heartless come out of it every hour-"

"Then why don't we see any come up now. We've been her for at least two hours." Sora cut Riku off. Chrysalis looked at Riku expecting the answer sometime soon.

"Well…. Riku?

Sigh "The heartless aren't coming up because every heartless is now on other worlds. Dark pools will appear in those worlds that Heartless are on and Heartless will appear there. That's how they destroy worlds. Becoming too strong for the world, so the keyhole is revealed, letting the heartless go to the core of the world, or the heart, destroying it."

Chrysalis was then confused at what he was saying. "You're making no sense. If the heartless reveal the keyhole, then why does it appear easily when the Keyblade is near?" Sora then looked at his Keyblade. Chrysalis saw him looking at it. She tossed it to him. He made a catch for it, but Riku caught it before him, and he received a glare from Sora. He showed the Keyblade to the other two.

"You see, the Keyblade is what the Heartless are afraid of, because it was made by heartless. The Keyblade is almost like the most powerful heartless. In the wrong hands it could destroy every single world."

"You mean in your hands it could destroy the world." Sora grabbed the Keyblade and pulled it away from Riku.

"Sora, I can't use that thing anymore. I try to I'll be destroyed by darkness. Here I can hold it, because it is darkness. But in the normal worlds, I can't. The power is too strong for me. I can't even keep my eyes uncovered. The light blinds me."

Just then, Chrysalis held her hand out to reveal a bright white light. Riku and Sora both looked at it. Riku then fell to the ground the instant the light appeared in her hand. He tried to shield his eyes from the light, but it was too strong for him. She closed her hand, and Riku was unconscious. Sora stared at Riku, but then looked at Chrysalis.

"So…when do we leave?"

She was still staring at Riku, but she answered Sora. "It depends which worlds are still functioning. Disney Castle should be ok. We would have to get King Mickey though. That was really the point we came here. If we get him, Riku and I receive entrance to the Castle."

"Chrysalis, can I ask you a question?"

"Why?" That was her version of a yes, and was waiting for Sora to ask her.

"How do you know me? I mean…why are you here? Or…how did you hear about me?" She stared at him for a second, but then drew her attention to the sky again.

"My father knew you, somehow. He drew as much darkness he could to himself. He soon was destroyed, but he wasn't fully destroyed. He was very weak. He consumed the body of Riku, who was strong enough to consume darkness but not be destroyed. It was good that Riku was able to take control before my father destroyed my home." She then walked over the Riku and brushed his hair off his face. His eyes were still closed.

Sora was looking at her. "And, how do you know Kiari?"

"You don't need to know."

"Aww, come on!"

"No."

Riku was stirring. He woke up, but he covered his eyes with the familiar black strip.

"Chrysalis, we have to find Kiari." Sora was staring at Chrysalis, who was helping Riku up.

"She's fine. She's probably where I found her before. Disney Castle. Not too far, we just have to find the right door."

"We can't do that. Destroy the world. We have to travel the way Maleficent traveled before."

"Then let's go."

"Aren't you forgetting about me?" A dark figure stood on top of a cliff far above them. 

That's all for today I don't feel like typing anymore. My sis is making cookies and I want some! Please R&R but no flames please!!!! For the sake of Christmas don't gimme flames please.

Lily-they would never give you flames!

Mia-what're flames?

Rini-Oh god.


End file.
